


A Moment

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Avengers: United They Stand (Cartoon), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I wrote this purely because the show deserves its own fandom tag, brooding Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision makes a decision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Moment

Vision hesitates to place his hand on Wanda's shoulder. He is not sure if the contact will be welcome. He knows that she is still attached to Simon Williams, whose brain patterns he bears but who is a different person, a true man. But sometimes, when she stands close to him, he can almost imagine that they are a romantic partnership, not simply teammates.

When she laughs at his attempts at humor or calls him "Vision" with such a tone of concern during missions, he thinks that she might care for him as well.

Vision has no wish to bother her, but he sees other teammates offer comfort through a friendly, unconscious touch. He still envies their easy manners with each other. He cannot move his hand six inches to the right without calculating every variable and possible effect. But in the end, he does dare to touch her. Wanda's muscles are tense, but they relax under his hand. Vision is extremely relieved that she does not shy away from him or recoil at his audacity.

Her attention remains on the meeting around them, but when it breaks up, she turns her head to smile up at him. Vision knows at that moment that his heart can feel love.


End file.
